Bullmark Eleking
Title: Vintage Toy Monster Appearance Bullmark Eleking looks like Eleking with some odd color choices. Stats *Height = 56m *Weight = 50,000 tons *Place of Origin: "Shrugarons" History Bullmark Eleking: The Origin Saga Bullmark Eleking is set to appear in the UBA spinoff as the main character. It focuses on events taking place 500 years or so before the series. Chapter 1 TBA Chapter 2 TBA Chapter 3 TBA Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Bullmark Eleking came out of nowhere after SSZ defeated Dio's monster army before his army of Ultraman Fedoras appeared. The ultra teleported on the Eleking well he was yelling mindlessly. Lil' Greeza recognized him as his brother and said that Bullmark Eleking was going super saiyan. Everyone got radioactive popcorn to watch him until he just... fainted. Legacy said it best: "That was anti-climatic". He woke up later and began screaming once again. He said he was apparently Lim Eleking when the army of Fedoras reappeared. Bullmark Eleking was forgotten about, and disappeared for the rest of time. Rise of The Dark Cross 2 Bullmark Eleking later undisappeared for the rest of time while the characters talked to each other. He appeared from one of the windows asking "Why Fedora man, why?" and disappeared again. He then appeared again while the group was battling some monsters on the Moon and jumpscared Legacy well before disappearing AGAIN. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis Well Meta Zenon was writing a fan fiction, an old man appeared, and asked him if he wanted to see a magic trick. Elderly man revealed himself to be Dao, and possessed the confused Meta Zenon. After a giant worm monster called the Devourer of Gods appeared as his pet, and he summoned an army of parodies. Well the army was cheering his name, Bullmark Eleking appeared telling him that HE SUCKS. The army then tried to capture him before he escaped into a magic rabbit hole. Soon after Dao Zen summoned his champions the chaiyo ultras, and prepared to takeover existence. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into The Altiverse Bullmark Eleking during this roleplay wasn't as nice or even funny as usual. This time he sat in the background and watched Legacy, Blizzard, SSZ, Redux, and Yugo brave the trials of the Altiverse. When they finally made it to Chimera of 4's palace, after the fight he revealed that he was the true mastermind and Chimera of 4 was only a pawn. The room shook, and out of the floor came a giant VACCUM CLEANER. Bullmark Eleking stood atop it riding a Tondalie riding a Skydon. He was for the most part invincible from the heroes OP attacks as he enchanted himself and his vaccum with resistance. It took Super Ultimate Space Godzilla fusing with Shining Neo Saga to finally kill him. Or did it? Bullmark Eleking reformed and with talking to himself, revealed that he was in fact Malicious Bullmark Eleking! He grew a mustache. A portal opened up, and out came Dao Zen along with his pet the Devourer of Gods. MBE told Dao Zen that he was late as he, and vacumm were already defeated. The possessed titan said that he had some things to take care of, and that the Bullmark Eleking knew of their plans. The two then left through the portal to begin an existential takeover. UBA 5 Bullmark Eleking reappeared as a major character in the story. While the ultras were camping, he appeared running from the Chaiyo Ultras. They rescued him from the rip-offs and was beaten up by Blizzard. He explained MBE and Dao's universal invasion plans and took the heroes to their dimension, the Daoverse. They encountered CO4, fought a bunch of nicely dressed Gadrosauruses and WOAH Kings. WOAH Gudon, a Tondalie, Huge Crocodile, Ultraman Vector, and killed a castle guard. They met Fancy Bosugon then fought Fancy Tyrant, Fancy Devil Phaser, Fancy Opt, Obese Mechagodzila, and Z. They received some assistance from Emperor Galtan. They went into an arena and fought the Parody Generals, Copzol, Chimera Of 4, Queen Carlos, and Ultra Astro Godzilla along with the Devourer Of Gods who ate a bunch of OP characters. They faced MBE and Dao themselves. They used transformed into Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan to which Bullmark Eleking became Bullmark Eleking Bliss. After a great battle, the mighty annoyance was defeated and existence was saved. Where Bullmark Eleking is currently is unknown, but he still watches from the background. Forms - Super Saiyan= Super Saiyan Bullmark Eleking's Super Saiyan form, he can crush any thing as powerful as a Beryudora. Powers *Super Omega Death Laser of Death and Destruction: He can shoot a powerful laser. - SHORT DE ARMS= - LONG DE ARMS= LONG DE ARMS ELEKING Form Submitted by Furno BE was tired of having the SHORT DE ARMS form and did some science stuff to make his arms longer..... unfortunately..... he may have made them a little too long.... Abilities All of SHORT DE ARMS' abilities but twice as powerful *Whip Arms: He can now use his long arms as whips. *Transdimensional Arms: His arms are so long now that he can use them to open portals to other universes..... don't ask how that works. - STRONK DE ARMS= STRONK DE ARMS ELEKING Form Submitted by Furno BE went to the gym and his arms now became huge. Abilities: All of SHORT DE ARMS' abilities but thrice as powerful. Strength: He can now lift Beryudora, Skydon, Zogu (2nd form), Plasma U-Killersaurus, Vacuumon and Gransphire all at once with his pinky finger. - }} - - Bliss= Bullmark Eleking Bliss This is so far the most powerful version of Bullmark Eleking to appear. His Bliss form was created to counter Malicious Bullmark Eleking's and Ultraman Dao's powerful fusion, Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan. Powers Super Omega Death Laser of Death and Destruction: Much more powerful than his Super Saiyan form's version. - Spark Doll= Spark Doll Eleking Submitted by Cdr Bullmark Eleking fought against Dark Lugiel until the dark being attempted to use the Dark Spark on him to turn him into a spark doll. Since he's a toy Kaiju this back fires and he gains a new, more unpainted Spark Doll form which he uses to defeat Dark Lugiel. Powers *Scanibility: Bullmark Eleking can scan himself with Light or Dark Spark and become himself except much bigger. *Thunder: He can shoot thunder from his hands. }} Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Bullmark Beasts Category:Ultraman Cutter